Pink Roses
by JoCriss
Summary: Everything is going to be perfect. Or so Kurt thought. *in celebration of Klaine's one year anniversary*


If you had told Kurt Hummel a year ago that he'd be celebrating his one year anniversary today, he would have probably laughed and sighed in hopes of such thing coming true. But today, he woke up on his bed with a small smile on his face. He turned around and saw his phone light up and it buzzed around on his night stand. He stretched his arm to get it and saw a text message that read this message_: I LOVE YOU_, from his boyfriend. He giggled when he said this, never getting used to calling Blaine his _boyfriend_, as he put the phone next to his heart and sighed, contently. He quickly sent him a text back saying: _I love you too. Can't wait to see you. _He placed his phone back and jumped from his bed and into the bathroom to start his morning routine, anxiously waiting for whatever his boyfriend had planned.

He arrived at McKinley high about 5 minutes late since he expected the celebration was going to start early and Blaine would pick him up but never got there. He quickly ran to his locker to get his books, also expecting a small surprise there. But he saw his plain old locker, nothing fancy or out of the ordinary. He got everything he needed and ran to his English class, getting scolded by his teacher in the process. Rachel was sitting next to his empty spot, already scribbling whatever was on the board. Kurt sat down next to her and got his book and notebook out, not excited by the class. He opened the notebook and leaned to Rachel and asked "_Did I miss anything?"_ she looked back at him and answered "_Nothing. Just what Mr. Bennett wrote on the board" _and she returned to the writing, Kurt sighed and started writing as well. Just 10 minutes after that he felt Rachel shift in her chair but disregarded the movement; she turned back to Kurt and placed a two pink roses over his notebook with a note attached to it. He looked at them, pleasantly surprised and looked back at his friend who had a smile on her face, as she wrote on her notebook. She whispered to him "_you obviously know who this is from."_ He smiled at her and answered her back a small "_thank you Rachel."_ He took the little note attached to the roses and read, what was clearly in Blaine's handwriting:

"_If I could have just one wish,  
>I would wish to wake up every day<br>to the sound of your breath on my neck,  
>the warmth of your lips on my cheek,<br>the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
>and the feel of your heart beating with mine...<br>Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
>with anyone other than you."<em>

Kurt read the note over 5 times as he smelled one of the roses Blaine had for him. He didn't realize the bell ringed until Rachel shook him from his daze. He had a huge grin on his face as stood up, put everything into his bag and headed out to his next class. Once on the doorway out he was cut off by Tina who gave him a note and told Kurt "_I got this from Blaine. He said to give it to you."_ He thanked her and walked towards the next class. He opened up the note: "_I had to leave early, don't feel so good. Talk to you later, baby. Love you."_ Kurt sighed in disappointment, he did not expect this, he wanted to see Blaine today, hold hands while walking through the halls and kiss on every corner. But something out of the ordinary came on the way of, what was supposed to be, a great day. He texted him back saying "_I miss you. Hope you feel better."_

The day went by in a blur. Kurt was basically a walking zombie when walking from class to class. Just by the start of Glee Club he slumped on a chair in the far back and placed his head back against the wall, just wanting not to be noticed and blend in with the scenery. Luckily, such thing happened: Mr. Schuster gave them a new week's assignment, Rachel being bossy, Santana being bitchy and Brittany's one liners. Once the class ended he headed to his car in the parking lot, followed by all his friends who were joking around. He pressed the alarm button on his car and opened the door to put his bag in the back seat; he looked up, trying to find his step-brother and yelled "_Hey, Finn. I'm going home, need a ride?"_ The taller boy was hugging Rachel next to her car; he yelled back to Kurt "_I'm fine. I'm going to Rachel's for a while. Thanks though."_ Kurt sighed and got into his car "_Good"_ he thought, as he turned on the car and put his seatbelt on "_I just couldn't stand the blabbering about the wedding today." _He headed out of the lot and thought about visiting Blaine, at least trying to spend what little time he could with him.

Ten minutes into the drive to Westerville he received a text message from Carole "_Need you home now Kurt. Need to borrow your car, Finn took mine."_ He threw his phone on the passenger's seat and cursed out loud, banging his hands on the wheel. He looked for the nearest exit and turned around to get home, annoyed by his new mom. Trying to get his mind out of this, he decided to turn on the radio: "_Let's go all, the way tonight. No regrets, just…"_ and just before Katy Perry finished her song, Kurt turned the radio off and cursed again. He did not stand the fact that, for some damn reason, his luck was going down the drain. "_I'm only asking for FIVE MINUTES with my boyfriend? Why the fuck is this happening"_ he yelled, at no one in particular. He was holding the car wheel very tightly, completely frustrated and his knuckles turning white.

He parked his car in the drive way, got his bag and picked up his phone. He got of the car and angrily closed the door to it with a loud thud. He walked reluctantly to the front door and opened it. He closed it, took his coat off and put it on the rack and went straight to the living room, looking for his step-mom and he started to say: "_Here are the keys. Just be careful with…"_ He dropped his bag on the floor, jaw hanging open. Several candles were placed out strategically, dimming the room a bit. The table was set up with a couple of plates, a bottle and a beautiful bouquet of pink roses in the middle. Blaine, wearing a black suit with a skinny tie to match, was sitting in front of the small piano on his living room and started to play as soon as Kurt saw him.

"_I can only give you love that lasts forever  
>and a promise to be near each time you call<br>and the only heart I own  
>for you and you alone"<em>

Kurt walked up to Blaine and sat next to him, tears starting to fill his eyes. He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and placed his head on Blaine's shoulder as he continued to play. All the bursts of anger he went through today just faded away at every note that came from the piano and all of this, reminded him of something Blaine said earlier that year: "_You always zig when I think you're about to zag."__ "__Seems that now I have to get used to you surprising me" __Kurt thought, laughing quietly. It made Blaine turn back and look at his boyfriend with one eyebrow raised, but Kurt just snuggled back into his shoulder as he kept playing. _

"_I can only give you country walks in springtime  
>and a hand to hold when leaves begin to fall<br>and a love whose burning light  
>will warm the winter's night. That's all, that's all."<em>

He continued playing this song, Kurt joining in on some parts, harmonizing. Once he was done, he turned around to his boyfriend and kissed him passionately, reminding him of their first kiss. They pressed their foreheads together and, looked straight at Kurt's eyes and said "_Happy anniversary baby."_


End file.
